Axel Striker
For the Junior High version click here Axel Striker is the main protagonist of Attack on Titan (R) and a member of the Survey Corps. He posses an ancient sword by the name of Magni. He is also the owner of the Bone Titan. He was raised in the Underground, but was born outside of the walls. He is the commander of the Guardians of Germany and was an ally of the Marley. Appearance Axel has short black undercut hair that he has parted into a curtain style. He has a chubby and round face, with not a very defined jawline. Axel used to wear glasses, however he refuses to wear them now. He had hazel eyes. His head is smaller in proportion to the rest of his body, and he is rather thin. He is scrawny and weak, and many are surprised that he is in the Survey Corps considering that they are the strongest soldiers. He has top surgery scars on his chest. Axel's peers have commented about him getting his eyebrows done, but this was never confirmed by Axel. It could be true, as his eyebrows were rather thick when he was younger and are thin in the present. He had a fake leg since he lost it in the 57th Expedition. After the fight between Reiner and Bertolt, Axel had lost his waist down and a majority of the skin on his body. They regenerated off screen between Season Two and Season Three. When they did grow back, they are at Axel's desirable size, making him one of the taller characters in the series, rather than being at Levi Ackerman's height. After fusing with Reiner and Bertolt, Axel seems to have a more muscular build, probably from Reiner, and is sweatier, probably from Bertolt. His body shape becomes similar to Reiner's as well, and his hair has blonde tips. After fusing with Bertolt his left eye became green, causing Axel much horror and discomfort. Axel used to wear the Survey Corps jacket with a white collared shirt underneath. His casual attire is an assortment of t-shirts with logos on them and black skinny jeans. He now wears a skin tight suit of armour, as pictured on the right. Sometimes he simply removes the helmet and walks around in the armour. Axel wears a black coat over a white collared shirt and black tie when out of a fight. He wears black pants and black boots. Titan Form At 30 metres tall, Axel's titan is on the larger side of the titan shifters. It has two forms, the first being a giant skeleton closely resembling the Gashadokuro from Japanese Legends. The bones formed to look like muscles and skin, encasing Axel in a shell in the neck. The second form is a melting slime-like skeleton that leaves a trail of white and slightly green mucus behind where ever it goes. After fusing with Bertolt and Reiner, at separate times, Axel's titan gained hardened plates of armour on its appendages. The armour blends into the skin, with it being a slightly darker shade of grey than the rest of his body. Personality Axel is quiet, however he can be charismatic and loud when he needs to be. He has no problems going against human morals and the law, which is shown multiple times. He doesn't panic under stress and remains unnaturally calm. He likes to feel superior to others, and enjoys it when people are scared of him. This rarely happens, as he has the opposite personality of a leader. He does have a fun-loving side, as shown when he sings, dances and acts immature. He has anger issues, and throws tantrums when he is having a bad day. It is often hard to tell when Axel is joking or being serious, however, no-one takes him seriously anyway. Growing up in the Underground meant he was overprotective of his belongings and often does not want to part with his money. Despite his upbringing, Axel remains one of the classiest members of the series, always making sure his nails are short, his hair is clean and his clothes are washed. History Axel was born as the first son to Tyler Striker in the year 810. Tyler forced Axel to be frozen in time in 813, with the use of a special drug, when he was three to stop him from being too disobedient and too old to use his titan abilities. It is never clarified how long he was frozen for, but it was many years, possibly a decade and a bit, considering Axel states he is supposed to be around his early twenties or slightly older. Seeing how Axel being frozen for so long had caused him to become weak and unable to speak or walk properly, Tyler abandons his little son Underground, hoping he'll be killed or slowly dies of starvation. Axel is found shortly after he was abandoned and adopted by Marco Colombo. Marc trains him for three years, but unbeknown to Axel, Marc is using him to become a thief and to work for him. Marc gets a job offer from Kenny Ackerman, leaving Axel in the hands of Kenny's nephew, Levi Ackerman. It was later revealed that Marco had emotionally and physically abused Axel when he was younger, hitting him whenever he didn't do something he was supposed to. This affected Axel greatly in the years to come. Levi raises Axel along with Farlan. Isabel joins them when Axel is six. They steal the ODM gear and use it until the four of them get arrested. Axel gets sent to the Training Corps straight away. Levi's last words to him for a long time are, 'Join the Survey Corps, no matter what.'. Axel gets pulled out of the Training Corps at the request of his father, who is miraculously still alive. He sends him to where the Warriors were, and tells Axel to use his titan abilities to work with them. When Axel questions him, Tyler ignores what Axel says. Instead, he hands him a red crystal made into a necklace with a piece of thick black string. When Axel asks what its for, Tyler tells him to find out for himself. The crystal wakes up Axel's dormant titan ability, allowing him to transform. Axel doesn't return to the walls after joining the four warriors, now down to three, until it is broken down by Bertolt. Despite having to hang around the Warriors, he does not become particularly close with any of them. He joked around with Reiner, but that was as friendly as he would get. He was said to have gotten along with Bertolt rather well, which would explain their later relationship in the Training Corps. Axel helped destroy the town by setting fire to the houses. It is unknown how Axel learnt to use the crystal, however he has stated that it took him a year to be able to fully control the titan. He hasn't discovered all the abilities available to him. Story Humanities Comeback arc Axel joins the Trainee Corps again because of Marco convincing him to. Shadis finds out that he had quit before, and slaps him on the ear, yelling at him to not do it again. Axel had graduated a couple years early due to much begging from the Survey Corps to have him. The Struggle for Trost arc He gets put in a squad with a bunch of trainees. He was stuck back at the walls as a punishment with Jeong. The two had scared a couple of horses and Commander Erwin had punished them. The two lose all the trainees, causing Axel to distance himself from people even more. Axel helps fight against the titans in HQ. He does not seem shocked when the mysterious titan appeared, and carried on fighting titans. He runs out of gas, but luckily Andrew swoops in a puts him safely the HQ building. Axel helps defeat the titans, and he refills his gas afterwards. He is impressed with Jean's leadership skills, but never tells him. Abilities Titan Shifting Axel originally shifted into his titan form using his crystal and his mind, but after fusing and absorbing part of Reiner and Bertolt's titans, he transformed by biting his hand, similar to Eren's transformation. A lightning bolt now strikes him when he transforms. His titan's body used to not leave behind any remains due to it being a part of him, but now that it has become more like a normal shifter titan, it leaves behind the carcass. Axel now has scars and loses his limbs when being ripped out of his titan, or forcefully removing himself. He is located in the chest rather than the nape, due to him being able to have better control and the fact that his titan is a knock-off. Steam Axel has absorbed the ability to use steam as a weapon from the Colossal Titan. He hasn't used it in combat yet. He is noted to sweat more than usual as a human after gaining this ability. Armour As well as steam, Axel's titan has also gained hardened plates of armour over certain parts of it's body. Axel uses these more for attacking rather than defence, since their convenient placement on his hands, arms, legs and feet allow him to do so. Combat Axel's combat skills are better than most soldiers, mainly because he is used to handling weapons. Without a knife, he is rather useless. Axel knows all the weak spots on the human body, and knows where to cause the most damage. He was taught this by Marco, and it was enhanced in training. Fusion Axel can fuse with shifters and normal titans and control it. It uses lots of strength and is very dangerous. If he was unable to get out of the titan in time, he would be stuck as a mangled mess. Axel fuses by jumping on a titans nape and holding his hands against it's skin. He doesn't do it often, and probably won't do it that much, since the first time he had done it he didn't get off the titan in time and lost the skin off half his body. He also lost his waist down. Teleportation Axel teleports to get out of trouble, however it seems like he cannot do this all the time. It uses energy from his crystal, so he doesn't use it often. Relationships Full page: Axel Striker: Relationships People Killed * Tyler Striker * Marco Colombo * Rooster * Daley Bronstone * Ben Jates * Members of the Survey Corps Indirectly * Carla Jeager * Numerous Shiganshina citizens * Jeong Choi (Partially) Trivia * Axel most likely swapped eye colours with Reiner, however since both of them have hazel eyes, it was unnoticeable. * He was said to be the best dancer out of all the 104th Trainees. * Axel is ambidextrous. Category:Male Category:Titan Shifters Category:Male Human Category:Survey Corps Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Algebroom